


Our Little Horcrux

by wetdandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, First Time, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: It’s safer to keep the Horcruxes instead of destroying them.  They couldn’t risk Voldemort finding out too early that they’re collecting them, after all.  And it was a brilliant plan, Harry just hadn’t factored in that all these Horcruxes would have quite the fascination with him…  AU Horcrux!GangbangChinese translation thanks to shimizumikoto on tumblr ^^.https://shimo.im/doc/OoCk2NO037wOkP2P





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingTheMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingTheMelody/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my wonderful beautiful darling :') I hope you have a wonderful day and I'm sorry this is a bit late (ugh, overslept haha). But yes, I hope you enjoy even if it's not exactly what you wanted :P (i know you only wanted Cup haha) But! I hope you enjoy this very very filthy gangbang even though you're going to spend 7 hours on a greyhound ^^
> 
> Also huge thanks to Kyrilu for reading it over earlier and giving it a light beta ^^. Even though you have finals and all, thanks for taking the time to do so :)
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Thank you again and again to shimizumikoto for translating this to chinese! Here are the links:  
> http://hailtrhp.lofter.com/post/1f15ea7d_11491dfd  
> https://shimo.im/doc/OoCk2NO037wOkP2P
> 
> The second link is where the main story is.
> 
> Thank you again shimizumikoto, you are far too kind! <3 Hope your friends enjoyed!

He swears the room’s haunted.

It probably wasn’t their smartest idea to collect all the horcruxes and keep them locked up in a well warded room in the Grimmauld Place.  But the only other alternative is to destroy them and no manner of destructive spells is even able to make a dent in them.  Their only option _is_ to collect them all and then set the whole of them ablaze with Fiendfyre.

And it wasn’t a bad idea, per se.  Without destroying the horcruxes, the chances of Voldemort discovering their disappearance was low.

And it _should_ work.  They’re only missing Nagini and the last one in Hogwarts, and everything is set to go.

But the horcruxes call to him.  The one time he made a mistake of passing out on the couch in the living room next door, he had awoken surrounded by them.  He had known immediately who they were, what with the image of Tom Riddle burned into his memory from his second year.  The others looked similar to Riddle, with varying differences in their ages and hair length, and he had scrambled back in pure fear as the four of them stared down at him.

Then he had blinked, and the image had disappeared.  He couldn’t get back to sleep after that, and he couldn’t bring himself to tell Hermonie and Ron what he had seen.  He was halfway convinced that he was going crazy.

And he might have been able to convince himself that it had all been a dream, if it didn’t _keep_ happening.  Even if they weren’t in Grimmauld Place, he would wake to the four of them, and unlike the first time, they didn’t disappear when he blinked.  They were there, corporeal enough to touch him if they wanted to, and real enough that they had minds of their own and voices to speak with.

And he could only ignore them for so long. 

Just like now, Locket wraps toned arms around him, easily lifting him up and depositing him onto Diary’s lap.  He squeaks in surprise, not because this is _new_ or anything because the four Horcruxes love to manhandle him to a certain degree, but because he hadn’t noticed them materializing. 

“Did you miss me?” whispers Diary, bringing Harry flush to his chest.  “We missed you,” he continues, his tone amused, and Harry wants to turn to glare at the Horcrux, but he can’t struggle against the tight grip Diary has on him.

“Let me go,” he says, his voice shaky, and is entirely unsurprised when Locket chuckles, kneeling so they’re eye-to-eye.

“Do you really think we would let go of our little toy?” he teases. 

“I’m not –” Harry starts in outrage, and then snaps his mouth shut.  They’re _not_ real.  Responding to them won’t do him any good.

There’s footsteps and then an older-looking Tom Riddle, with longer hair than the rest of them is squatting next to Locket, an amused smirk on his face.  “If we weren’t real, then would we be able to touch you?” To prove his point, he reaches out and places a hand on Harry’s cheek, shocking the wizard with its warmth. 

“And how would we know what you’re thinking?” continues Locket.  “Though,” he grimaces, “we really have to do something about the names you’ve given us.  You’re literally calling him _Ring_.”

“And what about me?” asks Diary, his tone galled.  “He’s calling me Diary, like I’m some pubescent school boy!”

“To be fair,” speaks up Cup, “you are the youngest out of all of us.  You _do_ look like a school boy.”

“Hey,” growls Diary next to Harry’s ear, “at least _I_ don’t look ancient!”

Ring just rolls his eyes, obviously not going to rise to Diary’s bait. 

“It’s all in my head, isn’t it?” he cuts in, not wanting to listen to them argue.  “That’s why you know what I’m thinking.”

The smile falls off Locket’s face, and he frowns, obviously considering Harry’s words and unable to refute them.

“Well,” starts Cup, “If this really _were_ a dream, you should be able to change the world at will.  And yet, you aren’t able to escape Diary.”

At his words, Diary tightens his grip around him, and Harry feels chills down his back as he slowly starts to come to the realization that this might be _real_.  That the four of them are alive and real and that he’s completely at their mercy.  He can’t even get to his wand from this angle.

“Don’t be scared,” Diary practically coos into his ear.  “We will never hurt you.”

“Right,” Harry says, not an ounce of belief in his voice.  “And why not?”

“Because you’re one of us,” says Locket, firmly.

He frowns.  “I don’t want to be one of you,” he says, and then the world starts shaking.  Diary loosens his grip with a soft sigh and then there’s a ghost of soft lips against his cheek.  When he blinks, Hermonie’s there, her hands on his shoulders and her brown eyes worried.

“Harry?” she asks, and it takes him a while to focus in on the real world.  “Are you okay?”

“Bad dream,” he says, and musters up a smile to ward off Hermonie’s concern.

* * *

He stares in horror at Bellatrix.  She’s everything that’s terrifying about the Dark Lord, insane and bloodthirsty enough that when Hermonie is left behind with her, Harry is utterly terrified for his best friend.

He wants to cry, but Ron is there and Griphook and Seamus, and he has to be strong for them.  He can’t let them know how much he wants to run back up there to save Hermonie and how desolate he feels, beaten up and locked in the Malfoy Manor.

He’s about to comfort Ron again, when he blinks and Diary’s suddenly there.  He’s alone, not with the other three, and that’s enough to give him pause and gape in shock.  Because even though the four of them had been visiting him in his ‘dreams’, they’ve never blurred the boundaries this much.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he gets out and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ron flinch and turn around.  And that’s what convinces him the most, because Ron stares at Diary with open-mouthed shock as well, which shouldn’t be _possible_ because Ron shouldn’t be able to see them.

“But I am, sweetheart,” says Diary, with all the self-assurance of his time in the Chamber of Secrets, and he leans forward and taps the side of Harry’s face with his pointer finger.

He feels his face transforming back to its unharmed state, and Harry doesn’t even have it in him to give thanks because he’s so _confused_ on why Diary’s here and alive and more importantly, using _magic_.

“How are you here?” he asks, instead, and Diary smirks.  He walks closer, and then interlocks his left hand with Harry’s.  He snakes his right arm around Harry’s waist and then pulls him closer, drawing him into a kiss.  Harry struggles, even though he’s _used_ to this because Diary manhandles him more than the rest, and when he finally pushes Diary away, the Horcrux looks pleased, licking his lips as if he had thoroughly enjoyed the taste. 

“You can’t just go around kissing me like that!” he snaps, and Diary looks even more pleased.

“Just borrowing some of your magic, sweetheart.  You need to give me something if I’m going to go rescue your Mudblood like that.”

“Hey,” speaks up Ron for the first time, “Don’t call her that!”

Diary sighs, “Muggleborn, then.  Does it matter what I call her as long as I save her?”

“But you’re not real,” says Harry before Ron can splutter more in outrage. 

“We went over this,” grumbles the Horcrux.  “We definitely aren’t your imaginary friends, sweetheart.  Though I guess you won’t believe me until I save her.  One more kiss for good luck?”

He swears his whole face turns red at the Horcrux’s words, and he’s saved from answering when Diary leans forward anyway, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.   “Thanks for the magic, love,” drawls Diary and then he’s stepping back, intent on apparating up one level.

He grabs Diary’s hand before the Horcrux can apparate, and the Horcrux raises an eyebrow at him.  “She’ll recognize you, won’t she?” Harry asks, “She knows what you used to look like.”

“You say that as if she’ll live past tonight,” says Diary, not looking too worried at all.  Hermonie’s scream pierces the air at that very moment and Harry lets go of Diary in shock.  Diary still looks amused when he spins, disapparating with a crack.

In less than an hour, there’s footsteps descending, and then Diary’s there, Hermonie safely held in his arms.  With just a light push, the dungeon doors swing open as if they had never been there in the first place.  There’s a long moment in which they all stand there, and then Ron’s rushing forward, his words a blur as they drop out of him in his haste. 

Harry doesn’t follow, content to let Ron have his moment and because he knows Diary would have never have returned if he had failed.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he says, instead, and when Diary sighs, Harry shakes his head.  “But thank you,” he says, “I don’t know what we would have done without her.”

“You would’ve been fine,” says Diary.  “You’re stronger than you think, Harry.”

“I – “ he starts to protest, but his words are swallowed up by a kiss.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” says Diary when he pulls away.  “Don’t hesitate to call any of us if you’re in danger.”

When he blinks, Diary’s gone, and all that’s left are Ron’s endless questions and Hermonie’s knowing stare.

* * *

“So you’ve found out.”

Ring’s voice is ridiculously flat, devoid of emotion, and that’s enough for Harry to stiffen up.  Locket’s there immediately though, his warm hands melting away all of Harry’s tension. 

He’s not sure when he’s gotten so comfortable with them.  When he had started to think of them fondly rather than with suspicion and when he had started to look forward to meeting them.

Though he’s lying because he’s pretty sure it was when Diary saved Hermonie all those months ago.  And when they had continued to come to his rescue, called by his own fear and needs.

And now they’re here, called to him in Dumbledore’s office because he had just found out that he really _is_ one of them.

The Pensieve lays on the side, still intact despite the shove Harry’s given it, and Snape’s silver memories bubble out and dissipate.  He keeps his gaze on it in order to calm himself, and obediently tilts his head up when Diary gets a finger under his chin.

The pure concern in those brown eyes is enough for him to shiver, and he tries to step back but Locket’s still there, warm and unyielding behind him.

“It’s alright, Harry,” says Cup, “We’ve known forever that your end goal was to destroy us.”

“We’ve known your thoughts from the very beginning, sweetheart,” continues Diary, his tone solemn.

“Then why?” he starts to demand, “Why protect me?  Even if I _am_ a Horcrux, I won’t hesitate to kill Voldemort.”

“Because you’re you,” says Locket.  “We couldn’t leave you alone.  Not when no one else here was watching out for you.”

He has to blink away tears at the mention, knowing that Dumbledore had planned this all along, had orchestrated this that him walking to his death didn’t faze the old wizard at _all_. 

“I have to destroy you,” he says instead of a response to that.

“With fiendfyre,” says Locket.  “We’ve accepted that.”

“I haven’t!” speaks up Diadem, the newest addition.  They had just gotten him from the Room of Requirement, and Harry takes a moment to study him.  He’s younger than Ring by only a few months, and he has his long hair tied back by a ponytail.  But his chiseled features are all the same, and Harry already feels like he knows him as intimately as he knows the rest.

They all share a soul after all.

Which is why he’s entirely unsurprised when Diary tugs him into a kiss.  And Harry nearly laughs when he feels Diary’s surprise when he deepens it, opening his mouth and curling a hand behind Diary’s head to pull him even closer and turn the kiss rough.

Diary makes a sound of shock, but recovers soon enough, ravishing Harry and bruising his pink lips.  Harry doesn’t protest, and when they suddenly break away, he’s aware of how tightly Locket is holding onto him.

“Please,” Diary says, his voice soft, “Just one time with you and I’ll go quietly.”

It nearly breaks his heart to see Diary’s expression and he tilts his head obediently back when Locket makes a sound of dissent. 

“Just him?” he asks, a frown on his face.  “We’ve all protected you in turn, Harry, and we care for you just as much.  Can’t we all share you?”

He’s sure his cheeks are flushed a dark red and he nods instead of responding, not trusting his voice not to break in his nervousness.  Locket’s smile turns downright predatory, and he captures Harry’s lips as his own. 

Locket doesn’t let him escape until he brings up a hand to the Horcrux’s chest, pushing weakly on it because the lack of oxygen is making his head spin.  When Locket finally lets go, he stumbles a bit, and yelps when Ring’s there, pressing his own insistent kiss on Harry.

He doesn’t struggle, because he’s promised them, after all, and if he’s about to die tonight, then at least he would have made five horcruxes very happy.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but eventually, he’s laid down on his back and Diary’s hovering over him, insistently pressing his own needy kisses as Harry curls a hand into his shirt in an attempt to stay grounded. 

It’s only briefly surprising when Diadem pulls him into a kiss with a determined expression after Diary because he had thought Diadem would have wanted to just watch.  He doesn’t protest though, just acquiesces, because he’s not about to deny them anything.

He’s new to this and it’s overwhelming him to have so many partners to take care of.  But they’re gentle with him, and he accepts all of their kisses without complaint and tries to give back as good as he’s got. 

There’s hands running all over his body, and he’s not sure who is the first to start unbuttoning his shirt.  He’s distracted sufficiently by Locket kissing him, so when the first mouth gets on his chest he nearly jumps in surprise.  He’s held down almost instantly, both of his hands being tugged upward and held together so he can no longer struggle and another Horcrux gets a firm grip on his legs.

“You don’t have to hold me down,” he says when he gets his breath back, “I’m not going to struggle.”

“But you look so pretty like this,” says Diary, his voice low and full of lust.  He trails a hand down Harry’s chest, eliciting goosebumps from the light touch, and when Harry looks up at the Horcrux, Diary’s smirking.  “You should always look like this, Harry.  You couldn’t get away even if you wanted.”

“That’s – ” he starts, a flush on his cheeks, and an inclination to argue, and is promptly silenced when Locket straddles him and kisses him. 

When Locket sits back, a pleased smile on his face, he murmurs, “Good boys don’t fight back, love.”

“Good boys just sit back,” starts Ring, and Harry yelps when he feels his pants being forcibly tugged off his bum by Ring’s calloused hands.  “And let themselves be ravished.  Isn’t that right, Harry?”

It sounds so wrong coming from the polite, cultured voice of Ring, and Harry struggles weakly against Cup’s hold on his hands, for the first time wondering if he’s made the right decision to offer himself up to the Horcruxes.

“Hey,” says Cup, his grip becoming even tighter, “Don’t be like that, Harry.  We won’t hurt you.”

“Much,” mutters Diadem, and there’s a resounding smack and Diadem’s low yelp and the Horcrux heaves a heavy sigh a moment after.

“Is it going to hurt?” Harry asks, and Locket shakes his head, looking pleased.

“Course not, love,” promises Locket.  “We’ll prepare you.”

There’s a sound of agreement from Ring and then there’s a _tongue_ in his arse.  Ring licks a long stripe right against his hole, drawing a whine from him.  He immediately turns pink, and when Ring chuckles and then dives right back in, he can’t hold back the startled sounds coming from his mouth.

Because it feels _good_ in a way he had never thought it would.  He never even thought about _anyone_ even touching down there before, and now he has Ring’s tongue up his arse.  Because that’s exactly what the Horcrux is doing.  He’s using his tongue to make Harry wet down there, and every now and then, he’ll spread Harry’s cheeks apart to get his tongue even further in.  And it’s overwhelming, making Harry’s head spin with all the sensations from Ring’s tongue.  He never knew his arsehole was so _sensitive._

“Are you just going to do that all day or are we actually going to get around to fucking him?” asks Diary, exasperation clear in his voice, and Ring chuckles as he draws away.

“You want to do the honors?”

“Obviously,” drawls Diary, and Harry stiffens when Ring draws away and then there’s fingers probing where his tongue used to be.  He grits his teeth when the first finger swirls around his hole, obviously playing with him, and he has to resist the urge to snap at them that he’s ready already.

Though it works anyway since they can read his mind and all, and he bites his lower lip in an attempt to muffle the whimper that escapes him as the finger enters him.  It’s long and slender, and he’s shaking as the sensations threaten to overwhelm him.  Locket seems to know exactly what’s going on, because he moves forward to both distract Harry by kissing him and snaking an arm behind himself to get at Harry.

He jolts when Locket gets a firm grip on him, tantalizingly moving his hand up and down slowly to tease him.  He’s sensitive, and overwhelmed because this is the first time _anyone_ ’s touched him this way, and he just _knows_ Locket is using the open connection to his mind to play with him.  Anytime he gets even a little bit close to finishing, the Horcrux slows down immediately to a crawl, his fingers tapping teasingly all across Harry’s length.  He’s so frustrated by this fact that he hardly notices when Ring is able to slip another finger in.

Though he definitely notices when Ring starts to scissor the two fingers, stretching him even further.  He whimpers loudly, his hands struggling a bit against Cup’s tight hold, and when Ring thrusts them even further in, Locket clenches tight around him in order to prevent him from finishing right then and there.

“That feel good?” hums Locket, his pleased expression only inches away from Harry.  He looks amused at the way Harry’s softly panting and he uses his other hand to lovingly brush away some of Harry’s bangs.

“Yes,” he barely gets out without stammering, and Locket’s smile only grows.  He looks content to stay there, but Diary makes an impatient noise, his fingers impatiently tapping onto Locket’s back. 

Locket grumbles, but obediently gets off Harry, and Diary’s there, both hands going to lift Harry’s legs up.  Cup lets go of his hands, and Harry’s distinctly aware of the rest of the Horcruxes retreating in order to let Diary have his fun. He’s sure he looks like a mess, and that’s enough to make him feel even more embarrassed, and he covers his face with both of his hands.

Diary doesn’t seem fazed, and when Harry finally gathers the courage to open his eyes again, Diary’s pressing a kiss to the inside of Harry’s thigh, his intense red eyes on Harry. 

“You ready, sweetheart?” asks the Horcrux, and Harry doesn’t even have to give any verbal assent, because Diary already has an open connection to his mind. 

It’s achingly slow, the way Diary inches into him.  Harry feels like he’s being split open and his eyes are wide when he reaches down to grip tightly onto Diary.  He feels like he can’t catch his breath, and the only thing that matters to him right now is the point in which they’re joined together. 

It’s not painful, not with how long they had spent preparing him, but it’s not something he can ignore either.  Diary’s big enough that when he finally slides all the way in, Harry lets out a pathetic whimper, nails digging into Diary’s arm.  The Horcrux doesn’t seem like he minds, his red eyes alight with amusement even as he continues to pant with exertion, and Harry’s head spins as he finally comes to terms with the fact that he’s getting _fucked_ by another man, no, a being that belongs to his nemesis.  He wonders distantly just _how_ he got into this whole mess but the thoughts soon fly out of his mind when Diary starts to pull out, causing Harry to keen at the motion and to dig his nails even deeper.

“Ah,” he gets out, his eyes wide and tears starting to form, and then he lets out a hiss when Diary slams back in. 

“You think too much,” murmurs Diary, “just concentrate right now on _me_ and not _him_ , sweetheart.”

Diary doesn’t even wait for a reply, already setting a harsh pace from the get go despite this being Harry’s first time.  He’s whimpering loudly now, without a care in the world if someone outside hears them and comes to investigate, because it hardly matters now.  He’s already promised himself to all five of them, and he doubts that anyone out there will be able to stop them.

So he closes his eyes and listens to Diary’s words, concentrating on the way it feels to have Diary fuck him so hard that he jerks with each movement.  It’s weirdly intimate when Diary lifts his legs to get even deeper, causing his eyes to fly open with shock, and he splays his hands across Diary’s broad chest in a way to ground himself as he gets fucked hard.  Diary doesn’t seem too affected by the effort he’s putting forth, snapping his hips at a rhythm that’s so fast and so intense that even though Harry isn’t moving at all, Harry can hardly catch his own breath.  Each time Diary thrusts back in, he _feels_ it in his very core, the way the head hits something deep within him that just feels so…bloody good.

He writhes when the pleasure starts to flow in, his mouth agape and his green eyes glassy, and he can’t stop himself now from wantonly moaning as it starts to feel even _better_.  Harry can hardly think with the way each thrust makes his toes curl in unabashed pleasure and of _course_ , Diary knows just which way causes his eyes to roll back up.  It’s the benefit of an open connection like this, and although one-sided on Harry’s part, the Horcrux takes advantage of it, thrusting in a certain way that he knows make Harry whine and moan in pleasure.

It’s ridiculous, and it goes on for far too long before Harry’s coming undone.  It’s _too_ much for his inexperienced body, and when Diary gets a hand on him, he’s finishing in quick, hot spurts getting his own chest and Diary’s streaked with his cum.

“It’s too much,” he gets out when he’s finally able to focus on something else but the pleasure, and that’s when he realizes that Diary’s just standing still, his dick still hard and unyielding within him. 

“I know,” says Diary, the amusement still clear as daylight on his face, and without asking for permission, he slides out, causing Harry to shake as his hole feels overwhelmingly empty.  “On your hands and knees, darling.”

Harry obeys without question, even though his limbs are trembling and he feels boneless from just coming.  He’s not quite sure what Diary’s planning, but he obediently gets into position, feeling oddly vulnerable with the way he’s holding himself.

He meets Diadem’s eyes when he looks up, and he’s briefly surprised at the way the Horcrux seems to be holding himself.  He obviously thinks something’s amusing, and Harry frowns, and Diadem shakes his head in response.  “You just have no idea what’s coming, do you?” asks the Horcrux, and he’s about to retort but then Diary’s hand is on his bum and he’s being entered _again_ , causing the wizard to let out a startled yelp.

He had no idea that Diary was going to do that, so he falls immediately, his chest flush to the desk and his hands scrambling for purchase in order to lift himself back up.  Diary’s even _bigger_ in this position and Harry feels as if he’s being speared open.  The Horcrux’s large hands are on his hips, easily lifting him up into a better position and now Harry _really_ can’t hold back any of his sounds even as he bites hard onto his arm to muffle some of the more embarrassing ones.

It just feels so _degrading_ to be in this position, completely naked on Dumbledore’s desk while getting fucked hard from behind.  He can’t even attempt to get away; in fact, the only thing he _can_ do is concentrate on staying on his knees as he gets rammed hard from behind.  He’s shaking hard, and even though he’s just finished, he feels himself hardening back up as Diary hits something inside of him. 

It’s even worse knowing that there’s four others there, watching him get fucked hard.  It’s all he can do not to combust from the embarrassment taking hold of him, because he can’t imagine what kind of picture he makes right now. 

“You look like you belong,” says Locket, kneeling so he’s within eye-level of Harry.  Harry stares at him with wide eyes and the Horcrux’s lips curl into a pleased smile.  “I told you before you belong with us, Harry, is it so hard to believe that you belong like this?”

“Like this?” he asks, between pants and whimpers, and this time it’s Ring that answers.

“On your knees, little one.  Spread open and pliant for us to take over and over, out of your mind with pleasure we give you.”

“That’s –” he starts, his cheeks now flushed even more red, and Diary’s chuckling above him, his pace stilling as he trails a hand down Harry’s back, causing shivers from the way he touches Harry. 

“Giving you pleasure is all I’ve ever wanted,” says Diary, and then he’s snaking an arm around Harry’s waist, bringing him up and flush to Diary’s firm chest. 

The change in position makes him scream, though it’s quickly muffled when Diary draws him into a kiss.  Diary calms him for a bit as he continues to make out with him, but it soon comes to a close when Diary starts to thrust, using Harry’s weight to easily bring him up and down his long length.  It’s harsh and brutal, and Harry can barely take it, and then Diary’s coming, painting Harry’s insides with warm come.

Harry goes dizzy, falling listless into Diary’s arms as he feels Diary tremble from the exertion of finishing within him.  It’s weird – he hadn’t even felt this dizzy when he came himself, and it takes him a long while to find himself back into the living world. 

“Back with us?” asks Diary when he blinks his eyes open, and Harry nearly falls when Diary pulls out of him, making some cum trickle out and trail down his legs. 

“Why am I so dizzy?” he asks, after managing to catch himself by laying two palms down on the desk.

“Mm, I wonder,” murmurs Diary, and the amused look is back when Harry twists to look at him.  “Maybe because you’re not used to this?  Do you think you can be a good little boy and take the rest of us?”

He only pauses briefly to wonder if he can take more of this before he nods, determined to see this out until the end. 

Diary steadies him when another wave of dizziness hits him, and he whimpers pathetically, wondering just _why_ he feels this way.  And then it hits him, and he snarls, turning to glare at Diary.  “You’ve taken some of my magic,” he accuses, and Diary shrugs, looking completely pleased and amused.

“Sweetheart,” says Diary, “I was able to borrow your magic when I kissed you.  Fucking you and taking your virginity _and_ finishing in you…don’t you think that’ll give me a little more than what you’ve let me borrow?”

He tries to run, really, but he’s just been fucked and he’s _already_ dizzy, so all he accomplishes is falling off the desk and into Locket’s arms. 

“I told you we weren’t going to hurt you,” says Locket, a mock pout on his face.

“You’re taking my magic!” he snaps, still slightly out of breath, and his heart skips a beat when he sees Diary summon his wand.  It comes flying out of Harry’s discarded trousers, and it looks so wrong delicately held between Diary’s long fingers.

“What are you doing?” he asks, his voice shaky, even though he _already_ knows exactly what Diary’s going to do.  He never should have trusted them.  He closes his eyes, clearly distraught, and even though Locket’s talking in soothing murmurs beneath him, he knows the dreaded green is coming.

“Do you really think I’ll kill you?” asks Diary, his tone bemused, and then in a lower tone, “ _Incarcerous._ ”

It’s a testament to how skilled the Horcrux is, because he only feels enough ropes to tie his hands together start to form.   It’s ridiculously strong, and he has no way to get out of it, leaving him naked and vulnerable to the other Horcruxes.

He tries to get out of it, tries to call upon that accidental magic that he’s had for so long, but nothing comes up, and instead Locket chuckles, obviously amused.  “I get Harry next, don’t I?  I thought you promised us, love.”

“You weren’t supposed to take my magic!” he gets out desperately, trying his best to get Locket to _understand_ , but Locket just chuckles and presses a kiss against his temple.

“It’s only a little bit, love.”

“That doesn’t make it any better,” he protests, but his words are captured up when Locket draws him into a bruising kiss.  He’s forced to submit, because he’s still tied and naked and at their mercy, and he yelps into it when Locket’s fingers find their way into him.

He’s still gaping open and wet from Diary so Locket’s fingers easily slip in.  He’s half curled on Locket’s lap as the Horcrux makes short work of fingering him, the length of his slender fingers ample enough to reach that sensitive spot in him that makes him see stars.  It’s not long before Locket gets tired of just teasing him though, and Harry whimpers as Locket seats Harry right on top of his length, sliding into him with ease. 

Their dicks are almost identical, and Locket waits patiently as Harry buries his head into the crook of Locket’s shoulder, obviously overwhelmed by it all.  He’s patient as he strokes Harry’s back calmly, waiting for Harry’s labored breaths to subside, and it’s only when Harry shakily nods that he starts to lift Harry. 

“Feel good?” Locket asks, his voice a low murmur, and Harry just bites him lightly on his shoulder instead of answering because he _knows_ the Horcrux can read his mind.  There isn’t much reason to tell him verbally how …good it feels despite the fact that he knows the Horcruxes are just fucking him to get magic.

“We’re not fucking you just to get magic,” says Ring, sounding exasperated.  “It’s only temporary, the magic borrowing.   If we really wanted magic, only Diary would’ve held you.”

“And that wouldn’t have been fair,” continues Locket, and he isn’t even slightly out of breath despite working Harry up and down his length. 

He can’t hide how happy that makes him, that they weren’t just using him, and he hears Cup laugh in the background as he embarrassedly closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to face them.  “Stop it,” he complains, and Locket chuckles, knowing full well he’s talking to Cup and not him.

“You’re not overwhelming him enough if he’s feeling all emotional like this,” speaks up Diadem, and Locket sighs, stilling and cocking an eyebrow over at his fellow Horcrux.

“And what would you suggest?  I’m not going to just take him the same way Diary did.”

“You willing to share?”

“I can be persuaded,” says Locket, despite the fact he’s already leaning backwards, and Harry jerks a bit when he feels a hand pushing him down onto Locket.  He doesn’t have the energy to resist, and Locket is already moving his arms up to better accommodate him, so he lets himself get manhandled even though he has no idea what’s going to happen next.

And then he yelps in surprise, because there’s a finger going in alongside Locket and he _already_ feels uncomfortably full.  Then there’s a low murmur and magic in the room, and he’s being slowly stretched open enough that when another finger slips in, it’s just uncomfortable and not painful.

“Such a good boy,” encourages Locket, “taking us like this.”

He hears Locket’s words, but he doesn’t respond to them, instead lets out a startled hiss when he feels the blunt head of Diadem at his entrance.  The magic should be enough, but he still tenses up because he’s not sure he _wants_ this.  Not sure if he wants to give two of them another chance to have magic, that if he does, he’ll still be alive by the end.

“If you die,” says Diadem, his voice tight and labored as he starts to push slowly into Harry, “it’ll be because we played with you for far too long, not because we killed you.”

“Though we would never let that happen,” says Cup.   “Because letting you escape that easy is definitely not part of the plan.”

He’s barely able to catch his breath because he’s so full, and he’s shaking hard enough that he can barely hold onto Locket.  But he hears Cup’s words past the feeling of being stretched wide open by two lengths, and he feels chills down his back.  “What plan?” he gets out, and Cup shakes his head, his red eyes gleaming as he obviously fights to hold down a smirk. 

“Nothing to worry your pretty head about,” he dismisses, and Harry _does_ want to press, wants to know exactly what these five horcruxes have planned for him, but then Diadem starts to _move_.  He immediately loses his train of thought, and he whimpers loudly as Diadem thrusts back in, stopping only when he can’t go any deeper.

There’s only a moment of that before Diadem starts to thrust shallowly, each thrust making Harry shiver.  He can’t attempt to hold back his soft whimpers and startled hisses now, and he wonders just how far they’ll push him in the next hour. 

He’s already overwhelmed as is, and he just closes his eyes and relaxes, knowing that they’ll take care of him if he falls even more.  And he’s not wrong, because they do.  Locket doesn’t move underneath him, letting Diadem do the brunt of the work, and he keeps one steady, comforting hand on Harry’s hip.  That pressure is enough to help him keep the sanity of his mind, and when Diadem pulls out and finishes in warm spurts across his back, he’s only slightly shaking out of exhaustion.

Locket hums to comfort him, before easily hoisting him back up onto the desk and onto his back.  He feels the semen underneath him smear and Harry grimaces at the thought of besmirching Dumbledore’s desk.

Locket just chuckles lowly, and then his bum’s being lifted slightly up and he’s being thrusted into.  Harry lets Locket do as he wants, content to tangle his still-bound hands into Locket’s formal wear.  Locket only wrinkles his nose slightly at that and increases the pace to near punishing, eliciting an open-mouthed whimper from Harry as he slams in.

“Ah,” he tries to get out, his feet curling in pleasure as Locket hits that spot inside of him, and he clenches his eyes shut just as Locket finishes within him, warmth coating his insides.  The dizzy spell is immediately back, signaling that the Horcrux has stolen his magic, and for some odd reason, Harry doesn’t really care.  It’s probably because he’s already in too deep, that even if he struggles and escapes, the horcruxes would have enough magic to restrain him and do whatever they want with him.

“Alright there, Harry?” asks Cup when the dizziness abates, and Harry lets loose a shaky breath before nodding.

“I can take it,” he promises, even though they know he can, and he gets a proud smirk as a reward as Cup lifts him bodily up and into his arms.

“Can you?” asks Cup, his voice low, and Harry yelps as Cup tests him, slipping two of his fingers straight into his gaping hole.  He swirls it around even as Harry digs his nails into him and he presses a kiss right above Harry’s ear in a way to soothe him.

“We’re running out of time,” interrupts Ring, and Cup sighs heavily enough that Harry can feel it, pressed up against Cup’s chest as he is.  “Don’t argue, you know we have to take him soon.”

“I know,” says Cup, morose.  Harry’s heart rate spikes at Ring’s words, but Ring’s thumb is on Harry’s lower lip before he can protest.

“Darling,” he says, “Have you ever pleasured a man with your mouth?”

He flushes at that and Ring’s smirk deepens as he obviously reads his mind.  “Ah, I’ll be the first then,” says Ring, and then he’s leaning downward to press a chaste kiss against the wizard’s mouth.  When he straightens back up, he slips a finger into Harry’s mouth, gently tilting his head back.  “Like this,” he explains, showing the rhythm he wants with his fingers, and when Harry starts to get it, he presses a light kiss against Harry’s forehead and removes his fingers. 

“Good boy,” says Ring, making Harry flush with pleasure.

“On his knees then?’ asks Cup, already manhandling Harry into the proper position.  He nearly falls because his hands are still bound, but Ring’s already there to support him so he doesn’t make too much of a fuss.  But the position makes him even more ready, and he doesn’t restrain his whimper when Cup enters him without any warning.

“Beautiful,” breathes Ring, his voice barely audible, and Harry obediently opens his mouth.  He nearly chokes when Ring pushes past the opening of his mouth because Cup chooses that exact moment to start moving. 

Cup knows he’s displeased, but Cup continues anyway, probably counting on the pleasure Harry gets from getting fucked so hard to override his annoyance.  And it does, because every time Cup slams back in, he’s pushed even further onto Ring’s dick, and it’s causing him to tear up. 

Ring entangles his own fingers into Harry’s hair in an attempt to soothe him, and Harry tries his best to pay attention to the dick currently in his mouth, but it’s _hard_ when Cup doesn’t let up at all. 

Ring doesn’t seem to mind; instead, it seems as if the sight entrances him by the way his eyes are wide and his length already starting to leak pre-cum.  It’s enough to make Harry flush, and Ring smiles, knowing exactly what Harry’s thinking.  That Harry’s more turned on than he would care to admit, spitroasted between two attractive wizards that don’t really care he’s doing an abysmal job at sucking dick.

“You’re doing great though, darling,” Ring says, and Cup gets a hand around him and he nearly whites out as he comes.

Cup makes a strangled groan as he tightens up, and he only gets a few more harsh thrusts before he’s finishing.  The dizziness spell hits just as Ring starts to cum, but Harry’s determined to stay good until the end and he tries to swallow it all, but a bit dribbles out and down his chin.

When he comes to, he’s wrapped naked in his robe.  His trousers and shirt lay discarded on the floor, and he’s sure he should be more worried about what’s coming next, but his limbs feel heavy and his mind is moving slower than honey.  Diary presses a kiss on his forehead and when he pulls away, Locket lifts him bridal style into his arms.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asks, and all he gets back is an amused snort.

Then there’s a wand in front of his face, and that’s the last thing he sees.

* * *

“He’s so gullible, isn’t he?” muses Diary out loud even though they can communicate without spoken word.  He brushes away sweat-matted bangs from the teenager in Locket’s arms, marveling at the way the lightning-bolt scar hums under his fingers.

Locket makes a sound of assent, even as he shifts to hold Harry better.  “He knew we could borrow his magic from him through lovemaking, and yet he let us all have him?  Our little horcrux is truly amazing.”

“And ravishing,” continues Ring.  “I hope our Maker lets us take him a few more times before keeping him for himself.”

They all pause to look down at Harry with varying expressions of wistfulness.  As soon as they deliver him to Voldemort, they know their little game with Harry is going to come to an end. 

After all, if _they_ enjoyed ravishing Harry, there’s no way Voldemort isn’t going to.

Diary sighs, his reluctance felt throughout all of them, and he snaps, apparrating them all to the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

It’s time for Voldemort to meet his newest Horcrux.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the hardest part of this fic was...having to figure out their names AND ending up not changing any of them LOL.
> 
> Anyway, there might be a continuation of this eventually with Voldemort thrown into the mix ...just so I can do Cup/Harry for my darling Mel :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
